John Locke
| Last= | Count=99 | Centric= | Name=John Locke | AKA=Jeremy Bentham | Birth=30 Mei 1956 | Death=2007 | DeathEp= | Age=(op de datum van overlijden) | Place=Tustin, California, VS | Status=Overleden | Profession=Assistent manager, winkelafdeling Eigenaar, Welcome Home Professional Home Inspections Regional collections supervisor, cardboard manufacturer Leider van de Anderen | ReasonAus=Om deel te nemen aan een Walkabout | ReasonTrip=Keerde terug naar huis (2004) Lichaam keerde terug naar het Eiland (2007) | Family=[[Mrs. Locke] - Grootmoeder Anthony Cooper - Vader Emily Locke - Moeder Bea Jones - Tante Florence - Voormalig pleegmoeder Melissa - Voormalig pleegzuster Jeannie - Voormalig pleegzuster Voormalig pleegbroer | Actor=Terry O'Quinn | AltCasting=Charles Henry Wyson (leeftijd 5) Caleb Steinmeyer (leeftijd 16) | MPNo=True | S6Ep = Character appearances#John LockeS6 | Images=Afbeeldingen van John Locke }} John Locke is één van de overlevenden van de middelsectie van Oceanic-vlucht 815. Biografie Voor de crash lichtte zijn vader hem op om zijn nier te laten transplanteren en duwde hem vervolgens uit een raam, waardoor hij zijn rug brak. Hierna was hij de komende vier jaar verlamd en zocht nog een doel in het leven. Het werd toen aan hem verteld, door Matthew Abaddon, dat hij een Australische "Walkabout" moest volgen wat hem uiteindelijk op Oceanic-vlucht 815 bracht. Zijn verlamming was volledig genezen toen hij ontwaakte op het Eiland na de crash. Hierdoor geloofde hij dat hij een speciale connectie met het Eiland had. John was erg handig met gereedschap en was een goede jager en zorgde voor voedsel zoals zwijnen en andere dieren op het Eiland wat hem een zeer waardevolle overlevende maakte voor de groep. Toen John het luik van De Zwaan ontdekte, deed hij alles om het te openen wat hem lukte. John geloofde dat alles voor een reden gebeurde en daarvoor stuitte hij op het station waar hem verteld werd dat hij elke 108 minuten op een knop moest drukken om "de wereld te redden". Echter verloor hij zijn geloof en stopte met het drukken van de knop, door manipulatie van Benjamin Linus, wat leidde tot de ontlading van het station. Na deze gebeurtenis zocht John een manier om bij de Anderen te komen nadat ze Jack zouden gaan redden. John besloot uiteindelijk om bij de Anderen te blijven, nadat hij met de hulp van Richard en Sawyer lid wist te worden van de groep, en nadat Sawyer zijn vader had vermoord. Echter, nadat John de mogelijkheid had om met Jacob (of een onbekende gedaante) te communiceren, zag Ben hem als een bedreiging en schoot hem neer in het massagraf van de overgebleven DHARMA-Initiatief lijken. Later verscheen Walt aan hem die hem vertelde dat hij "nog steeds werk te verrichtten had". Hierdoor was John ervan overtuigd dat de mensen van het vrachtschip de slechterikken waren en zorgde voor een breuk in de groep. Hij leidde zijn mensen naar de Barakken en werd later aangevallen door de huurlingen van Charles Widmore. Nadat Ben het Eiland had verplaatst, nam John de leiderschap over van de Anderen, maar raakte al gelijk gescheiden van hen door de tijd-verschuivingen van het Eiland waardoor ze telkens door de tijd reisden. John verliet het Eiland door middel van de Orchidee en door aan het Bevroren wiel te draaien met een missie om degene die het Eiland verlaten hadden, terug te brengen. Nadat hij faalde om ze samen te brengen, besloot hij zich te beroven van zijn eigen leven, maar werd al gauw gestopt door Ben, hoewel Ben hem later toch vermoordde omdat dit de enige manier was om de anderen te overtuigen om terug te keren naar het Eiland. Door zijn dood kwamen de vertrokken overlevenden terug naar het Eiland. Johns lichaam werd meegenomen aan boord van Ajira-vlucht 316 en landde op het Hydra-eiland in 2007. Na de crash bleek John te zijn opgestaan uit de dood en wist hij de Anderen naar Jacob te leiden waar hij uiteindelijk Ben wist te manipuleren om Jacob te vermoorden. Echter bleek John Locke nog steeds dood te zijn en zijn gedaante was slechts vervangen door Jacobs broer. Na verschillende dagen werd John door Ben, Sun, Ilana en Frank begraven. Ben vertelde op de begrafenis dat hij "een betere mens was dan dat hij geweest was, en dat hij spijt had dat hij hem vermoord had". Over Locke In de eerste twee seizoenen van de serie heeft John Locke een belangrijke rol gespeeld bij de gebeurtenissen op het eiland. Gekend als John of Locke door z'n mede-overlevenden, heeft hij overlevingscapaciteiten en kan hij spoorzoeken, wat op verschillende gebeurtenissen uiterst nuttig is gebleken. Hij lijkt ook goed opgeleid te zijn. Dit kan afgeleid worden uit z'n uitgebreide kennis over vele literaturele en culturele onderwerpen. Hij speelt ook graag spelletjes, mogelijk doordat hij in een speelgoedwinkel heeft gewerkt. Er is ook bewijs dat hij een fan is van de "The Godfather"-films. In de pilootaflevering, kunnen we zijn imitatie zien van de truc met de pel van een sinaasappel die Vito gebruikt met z'n kleinzoon. In een flashback in de aflevering Lockdown, vertelt hij Helen dat hij "voor alles zal zorgen" met dezelfde overtuiging als een jonge Vito. Hij heeft ook Italiaans gebruikt in de aflevering Hearts and Minds. Het lijkt er ook op dat John Locke een hoop psychologische trauma's heeft. In z'n flashbacks heeft hij veel moeite om z'n verlangen van acceptatie door z'n vader, Anthony Cooper, los te laten. Tot de aflevering Live Together, Die Alone gelooft hij dat z'n lot op het eiland ligt. Voor de crash Familie *Zoon van Emily Annabeth Locke en Anthony Cooper *Was als baby achtergelaten door z'n ouders en opgegroeid in verschillende pleeggezinnen. *Had op z'n minst één waarschijnlijke-stiefbroer en -zus - een zus, Jeannie, die stierf toen hij jong was, en een broer van wie de naam nooit genoemd was, met wie hij muizenval speelde - en een geweldige tante genaamd Bea Jones. *Was door z'n moeder opgespoord als volwassen, die, door hem te vertellen dat hij speciaal was, weer in contact brengt met zijn biologische vader. *Het leek erop dat hij goed opschoot met z'n vader, nadat ze elkaar ontmoetten en vrienden werden en gingen jagen. **Het was echt opgezet spel zodat Anthony Cooper z'n nier kon stelen en dan alle banden met hem breken. *Begon z'n vader te stalken vanuit z'n auto geparkeerd naast de weg van z'n vaders huis. Hij stopte hiermee toen hij Helen ontmoette. *Was weer met Cooper in aanraking gekomen. Cooper had boeven opgelicht voor een grote som geld en had het in een kluisje in een bank verstopt, waarvoor hij assistentie nodig had; in ruil voor Johns hulp, zou hij $200,000 met hem delen. John deed het, maar het blijft onbekend of hij het geld meenam. Werk *Gedurende een niet-gespecificieerde tijd tussen vijf en tien jaar voor de crash van Oceanic Vlucht 815, werkte hij als assistent-manager in een grote speelgoedwinkel. *Toen hij met Helen was stichtte hij een huisinspectiebedrijf genaamd Welcome Home (met klanten zoals Nadia) *Werkte als Regionaal Collectie-manager in een dozenfabriek (mogelijk een bezit van Hurley) juist voor z'n reis naar Australië **Speelde graag Axis & Allies met een medewerker, waarin ze gespeelde militaire praatjes voerden zoals het volgende: :"Kolonel Locke, kan ik veilig spreken?" (Locke kijkt rond) :"Het is veilig. Zeg het maar, GL-12." :"Doel bepaald. Missie start 13.00 uur." *Zijn baas Randy pestte hem hierdoor, en zei dat hij nooit geen echte militaire ervaring heeft gehad. Helen *Om met z'n gevoelens om te gaan, ging hij naar groepsgesprekken om woede te controleren. Daar ontmoette hij Helen en begon hij een relatie met haar. **Helen leidde hem af van z'n problemen met z'n vader *Wou Helen ten huwelijk vragen, maar z'n plannen werden verstoord door de plotse terugkeer van z'n vader in z'n leven. Wanneer Helen ontdekte dat hij nog met z'n vader omging en dat hij hem hielp met het geld, wees ze Johns huwelijksverzoek af en verliet ze hem. *Een tijd later probeerde hij z'n relatie met Helen na te spelen door te praten met een dame van telefoonseks (of iemand gelijkaardig) met de naam Helen. **Hij nodigde haar uit op een reis met hem. Ze wees hem af en de "relatie" was beëindigd. Handicap *Door onbekende omstandigheden verloor Locke de mogelijkheid om z'n benen te gebruiken vier jaar voor z'n reis op Oceanic Vlucht 815. later wordt bekend dat hij verlamd is doordat zijn vader hem uit een raam gegooid had en dat wonderbaarlijk had overleefd, maar verlamd was Reis naar Australië *Hij weigerde z'n handicap z'n leven te laten beïnvloeden en maakte plannen om op een Wildernis-tocht te gaan in Australië om zichzelf uit te dagen, maar toen hij aankwam in Sydney mocht hij niet meedoen. **Kwaad riep hij toen "Don't tell me what I can't do!", maar zonder dat het effect had. ***Hij moest dan terug naar Amerika met Oceanic Vlucht 815, en kwam op de luchthaven kort even Rose tegen. *Met schaamte moest Locke het vliegtuig ingedragen worden door de stewards en kreeg hij stoel 24D. Op het Eiland Seizoen 1 *Werd wakker op het strand na De Crash van Vlucht 815 en ontdekte dat hij weer kon lopen. **Dit beïnvloedde Locke enorm want hij had jaren gespendeerd om zich voor te bereiden op een overlevingstocht, en, door z'n "man van het geloof"-gedrag, geloofde dan dat het zijn lot was om op het eiland te zijn en dat alles gebeurde met een reden. *Was de eerste om het monster te zien. **Daardoor begon hij het eiland te beschouwen als een wezen op zich met een plan voor ieder van hen. *Viel Sayid aan en vernietigde zijn radio-spullen, bedoeld om de plaats waar de noodoproep vandaan kwam te vinden. **Dit wisten de overlevenden een lange tijd niet. *Kreeg een hoog aanzien in de groep door z'n vele talenten, zoals: #z'n talent voor spoorzoeken, waardoor de overlevenden de jungle konden doorsteken. #z'n jaag-talenten, waardoor hij de overlevenden vaak zwijn te eten kon geven. #z'n volharding om Charlie te helpen afkicken van z'n heroïneverslaving (waardoor ze een goede band kregen). *Terwijl hij op zoek ging naar Ethan Rom, ontdekte Locke het luik. **Riep Boone om hem te helpen met het uitgraven, maar hield het geheim voor de rest. *Ging zover dat hij zelfs Boone drogeerde omdat hij geloofde dat hij het bestaan van het luik ging onthullen aan de andere overlevenden. (De hallucinogene ervaring was succesvol en hielp Boone om z'n geest open te stellen aan de mysteries van het eiland en - zoals Locke - z'n emoties voor de mensen waar hij dicht mee was los te laten. Hierdoor versterkte z'n band met Locke en hielp hij Locke met z'n queeste. *Vond Claire met Boone nadat ze ontsnapt was uit de Staf. *Maakte een wieg voor Claire. *Bouwde een slingerarm voor een mislukte poging om de deur van het luik te breken, waarschijnlijk geïnspireerd door het spel muizenval. *Had een visioen van de crash van een Beechcraft. **Vond samen met Boone het vliegtuig, hoog in de bomen. **Omdat z'n benen blijkbaar niet meer goed functioneerden (misschien het resultaat van een psychosomatische gedachte dat het "eiland" hem achterliet), moest Boone naar het vliegtuig toe klimmen. ***Het vliegtuig viel en keerde om, wat tot Boones levensgevaarlijke verwonding leidde. *Keerde terug naar het kamp met de gewonde Boone, maar vluchtte naar het luik zonder Jack te vertellen wat de echte reden was van Boones verwondingen. **Boone stierf ondanks Jacks beste pogingen. **Op het luik eiste hij dat het eiland zei wat het wil en wat te doen. ***Een licht verscheen door het raampje van het luik en verdween al rap, wat Lockes geloof herbevestigde. *Werd gewelddadig geconfronteerd door Jack toen hij terugkeerde naar het kamp. *Hij vertelde daarna over het luik, maar omdat hij een reputatie had gekregen van geheimzinnige leugenaar, werd hij tijdelijk niet aanvaard door de groep. *Bleef geheimen houden, hoewel hij niet vertelde dat Walt het eerste vlot in brand had gestoken. *Ging met Jack, Kate, Hurley en Danielle Rousseau naar de Zwarte Rots om dynamiet te halen om het luik open te blazen. **Tijdens de tocht werd Locke gegrepen door het monster en werd hij bijna in een gat getrokken door z'n tentakels van rook, tot dynamiet gebruikt werd om het weg te jagen. ***Toen dat gebeurde, vroeg hij Jack om hem los te laten, het monster hem te laten meetrekken. *Was erbij toen het luik opengeblazen werd. Seizoen 2 *Bij het binnengaan in het pasgeopende luik (wat de ingang tot het De Zwaan-station van het DHARMA-Initiatief bleek te zijn), werd Locke kort gevangengehouden door Desmond, de toenmalige toezichthouder en bestuurder van het station. **Wanneer Desmond vluchtte, nam Locke z'n job over van het invoeren van de nummers en het drukken op de knop, wat hij enorm belangrijk vond. ***Hielp een schema op te stellen waar de overlevenden om de beurt op de knop drukten, zodat het efficiënt kon uigevoerd worden. *Ontdekte dat Charlie beeldjes met heroïne erin van de Beechcraft had meegenomen, wat hem overstuur maakte, omdat hij dacht dat hij hem kon vertrouwen. *Heeft Charlie ernstig toegetakeld nadat hij Aaron had ontvoerd, aangespoord door z'n dromen. **Hij werd intiem met Claire op een vaderlijke manier. *Mede door de manipulaties van "Henry Gale", iemand van De Anderen die de overlevenden hadden kunnen vangen, werd hij competitief met Jack over de rol van "leider" van de groep en de rol van de persoon die beslissingen maakt. *Geloofde eerst dat Henry Gale niet iemand was van de Anderen *Vroeg Gales hulp toen z'n been was verpletterd onder een nooddeur door de plotse afsluiting in het luik. **Als gevolg beloofde hij Henry te beschermen tegen de andere overlevenden. *Ontdekte een verborgen kaart van het eiland, getekend op de nooddeur. *Begon te twijfelen aan alles toen Gale beweerde dat hij de knop nooit had ingedrukt. *Z'n geloof in de krachten van het eiland werd een beetje geholpen toen Rose zei dat ze ook genezen was door het eiland. *Hij en Eko ontdekten de Parel, een station met een film waarin werd beweerd dat het drukken op de knop niets meer was dan een psychologisch experiment. **Lockes geloof in het eiland en de waarneming ervan was compleet weg, maar Eko nam het omgekeerde aan - hij geloofde dat op de knop duwen van essentieel belang was. *Was erbij toen Charlie de rest van de Mariabeeldjes in de oceaan gooide. *Verwijderde z'n steun, waaruit bleek dat hij genezen was aan z'n been. *Was vastberaden om te bewijzen dat op de knop drukken nutteloos was. **Begon een partnerschap met de teruggekeerde Desmond. *Sloot met Desmond voor Eko het luik door een afsluiting te veroorzaken, om dan te wachten tot de timer tot na nul gaat, want hij geloofde dat er niets ging gebeuren. **Wanneer Desmond de geprinte tekst van in de Parel las en probeerde op de knop te drukken, sloeg Locke de computer uit protest stuk. *Toen de timer voorbij 0 was en de elektromagnetische energie onder het station begon op te bouwen, sprak Locke slechts drie woorden - "Ik was verkeerd" - tot Eko, die z'n weg had gebaand tot in de computerkamer. *Desmond bracht de noodmaatregel teweeg, waardoor alle elektromagnetische energie verlucht werd door een of andere vreemde implosie. *Tijdens deze gebeurtenis was Locke in De Zwaan, en zijn lot is onbekend. **Velen geloven dat hij leeft. Ze geloven dit omdat ze vermoeden dat Locke een flashback gaat hebben in Seizoen 3 waarin wordt uitgelegd hoe hij in een rolstoel is geraakt. Trivia * John Locke (1632-1704) was een Engelse filosoof, die geloofde in "De Staat van de Natuur" - een manier waarop mensen zouden samenleving zonder wetten of een regering. Hij ontwikkelde ook het idee van Tabula rasa, wat ook de titel is van een aflevering. Hij wordt ook besproken in Bad Twin, waar hij discussieert over dat het hoogste doel van onze intelligentie het voorzichting en constant op zoek gaan naar een echte en complete staat van geluk is... Z'n beste argument is dat het beste gebruik van ons bewustzijn werken naar geluk is. Onbeantwoorde vragen *Waarom stond hij niet op het lijstje van de Anderen? *Wat is het geheim dat hij had verteld aan Walt in het tweede deel van de Pilootaflevering? Galerij Image:Locke sitting.jpg|Locke zit op het strand van het eerste kamp. Image:LockeSinaasappel.JPG|Locke met de sinaasappel. Image:Lockesdestiny.jpg|Locke kijkt naar de oriëntatievideo Image:Rejected.jpg|John Locke wordt afgewezen na z'n huwelijksverzoek aan Helen. Locke, John Locke, John